


The Malfoy Name

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Requests!! [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Gen, One Shot, draco malfoy is a Good Dad, how the heck do i tag this, just sayin, minor hurt/comfort, yall there is almost no fluffy tags for the malfoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Hey. Can I have a really fluffy (kind of angsty???) confession/coming out fic with either Scorpius and Draco or Albus and Harry?(It ended up being Scorpius and Draco)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy
Series: Requests!! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633117
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Malfoy Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHerondalesAreBicons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHerondalesAreBicons/gifts).



> Alright, this took longer than it should’ve, I proofread this morning and now this is a thing. Hope I did alright, I’ve never written for either of the Malfoys before.

Scorpius had never been as nervous as he was now in his entire life. It was the day before he was scheduled to return to Hogwarts for his fourth year, and he had decided to finally come out to his dad.

Scorpius wasn't scared for his safety, he knew that his father wouldn’t hit him. That was never something he feared. Yet, Scorpius found himself sending a letter to Albus telling him what he was doing, just in case something happened. Not to mention he wanted to come out the day before he went to Hogwarts, in order to allow his dad time to process the fact that his only son was gay. He was afraid of how his father may react, but he was pretty damn sure that he would be safe.

He was more worried about what this would mean for the family name.

Scorpius knew that his father proudly carried on the Malfoy name. He had always told Scorpius that one day, he too would continue said name. He really didn't want to burst his dad’s bubble, since he wasn't quite going to be able to carry on the Malfoy name.

For one, the Malfoy’s had always been a pure blood family. He knew that his parents never pushed the whole, ‘ pure bloods are greater than muggle borns ’ thing on him like his father’s parents did. Still, he felt bad that he would likely be the one to end that cycle of purebloods, since it seemed like a very important part of their family’s history.

Another thing that worried him was that he wasn't exactly going to be able to have kids. Sure, he (and hopefully a future husband) could adopt a child, but he would also be ending the biological Malfoy name entirely.

Even if he did keep his last name, and even if he gave the child his last name, they still wouldn't be a Malfoy by blood.

Still, Scorpius found himself walking down the long hallway towards his father’s study. He watched as his fist rose up and knocked on the tall mahogany door.

“You may come in,” his father’s voice called from inside the room. Trying to keep his hand from shaking too badly, Scorpius entered the study, closing the door carefully behind him. His father looked up from what he was doing, and his expression immediately softened.

“Scorpius, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he said, turning the chair to face his son. Scorpius fidgeted with the hem of his jumper and took a deep breath.

“I, uh, wanted to tell you something.” he muttered.

“Alright, I’m listening,”

“I’m really nervous to say this, so please don't like, make fun of me or something.” Draco raised his eyebrows slightly, “I’ve thought about this for a while now, and Albus and Rose already know, but I also really wanted to tell you.”

Draco made a  _go on_ , gesture and Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut as if it would make his anxiety go away.

“I’m gay,” he finally admitted, bracing himself for the yelling.

“You’re gay?” Draco asked, confusion in his tone. Scorpius felt tears start to fall down his cheeks.

“Yeah,” he whispered, hating how much his voice shook. He opened his eyes and suddenly his father was hugging him tightly.

“Scorpius, I’m so proud of you for telling me this,” Draco said, releasing his son. Scorpius blinked, confused.

“You’re… okay with that?”

“Of course, I don't care if you’re gay, straight or anything in between. You’re still my son, and I love you for who you are.” he got down on one knee to better match his son’s height, and brushed away his tears.

“I… thanks, dad,” Scorpius muttered, a relieved smile creeping onto his face.

“I should be thanking you, Scorpius, it took a lot of courage to tell me this.” Scorpius’s smile grew.

“Besides, I’m pretty sure Albus’s father is at least a little bit gay,” Draco added, causing Scorpius to giggle.

“Dad, you’re not supposed to say that kind of stuff!” he scolded, the grin on his face giving away that he wasn't serious. Draco held his hands up in surrender.

“I’m just saying, if you would’ve seen the way he was before Ginny came along you’d agree with me!” they both laughed, Draco unable to hold a straight ( _ha, more like GAY_ ) face any longer.

“Dad?” Scorpius said after they’d stopped laughing as hard.

“Yes?”

“You’re the best,” Scorpius said, throwing himself at his father and giving him a big hug. Scorpius could practically hear his smile.

“I love you too, Scorpius,”

**Author's Note:**

> @KitandTyeareEndgame, my phone literally now suggests your username when I type the letters “Ki” and that is hilarious


End file.
